


Marked and Branded

by ashes0909



Series: Always and Forever [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Steve Rogers, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Tony grabbed him around the waist, tried to twist him onto the sparring mat, but Steve wasn’t ninety pounds soaking wet anymore, and he stood his ground.





	Marked and Branded

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little present to SirSapling for finishing one education milestone and embarking on another and for everyone else who asked for a sequel. Thank you so much for reading!

Steve dodged, the mat under his bare feet absorbing each bounce as he pivoted away from another uppercut. Tony’s gloved hands were up, protecting his face and framing his narrowed, challenging gaze. A swish, and Tony’s foot swung in a roundhouse kick to Steve’s face. His glove snapped out to block the brunt of Tony’s leg, and while Tony was recovering, Steve slipped in a one-two punch into his shoulder. Tony grabbed him around the waist, tried to twist him onto the mat, but Steve wasn’t ninety pounds soaking wet anymore, and he stood his ground.

The air was awash with their scent, Tony aroused as much as he was determined, focused more on bringing Steve down, than what he would do once he fell. Steve’s scent, of course, carried with it the amused knowledge that at any time he could end this, overpower his mate-- No, overpower _Tony_ in a second. Not his mate, no bite mark on Tony’s neck.

Not yet.

Steve got caught on the stray (and, lately, persistent) thought, until a front kick hit him straight in the gut. It was enough to knock the wind out of him, and Steve staggered back, while Tony bounced in front of him, in just sweatpants, boxing gloves, and a cheeky grin. Fuck, he loved him.

“Thought you had me, didn’tcha?” Tony taunted. “I caught a second wind.”

Self-satisfaction permeated Tony’s scent, and a smirk grew across his face when Steve rushed him, running forward and knocking them down onto the mats with a heavy  “ _oof!”_ from them both. His face was pressed into Tony’s neck, nestled right against the scent gland, and Steve wanted, Tony smelled so fucking good, like sweat and spice and his skin was bare against Steve’s, their chests rubbing together; all he had to do was lean in another centimeter and he could have Tony’s scent gland under his tongue.

He tried to push away thoughts about what else needed to be on that gland, a bonding mark that would make Tony his forever. Make him Tony’s.

Under him, Tony thrashed, the fight still in him and Steve was distracted, taken by the feel of him and the mere thought of tasting him. “Where’s your mind? Can’t even focus on the fight?” Tony asked, and he could always read him like a book these days, use it to taunt him when he wanted the upper hand. He wanted it now, the alpha in him probably making him itch for Steve’s submission.

They’d been at it for almost an hour. They’d started with shirts on and hair dry, walking the line between battle and foreplay. Tony’s thighs clenched around Steve’s waist, and he tried to spin them, but Steve was immovable when he wanted to be.

Tony growled, rocking his hips up and making Steve feel every inch of his half-hard cock. Steve  spun them then, until their sides hit the mat and he tried to grab at Tony’s shoulders with his gloves, bringing him close enough to kiss him hard, until Tony’s back hit the mat again. “Yield?” Steve asked against the kiss. Tony bit his bottom lip, making Steve moan. He halfheartedly hit Steve’s side with the glove, but there wasn’t any heat in it; he knew Steve had him. “Say it.”

Sometimes Steve wanted to be a little shit, even if he was no longer considered little. He kept his weight heavy on Tony, and waited.

Tony narrowed his eyes and seemingly fought an internal battle with his pride. When he finally sighed in resignation, his body somehow managed to press even closer to Steve’s and he threw his arms around Steve’s shoulders, gloves colliding behind his head. “Fine. I yield. But I also insist on being your grand prize, so, carry on.” Tony’s grin turned predatory.

Steve swallowed. “Oh yeah, and what does that entail?”

Tony wrapped his legs around his waist, and they were still laying on the mats, nothing but sweat sliding between their bare chests. When Tony spoke, every word was emphasized with another tantalizing twist of his hips. “Whatever. You. Want.”

He pressed into the mat with his toes, and used the weight of his legs to shift them so Tony was in his lap, and then pressed again until he was standing, Tony’s legs and arms wrapped around him and his face nestled in Steve’s neck.

Tony was laughing into Steve’s skin, sending goosebumps up and down his neck as he walked them out of the gym and into the elevator.

“What?” Steve asked

“Looks like we’re going to go upstairs with these gloves on.”

“If you hadn’t noticed,” he said, turning so he could press Tony against the elevator wall. “My hands are a little full. Unlike you.” Behind his head Tony was taking off his gloves. Steve heard them hit the floor, Tony’s hands ran through his hair, drawing a moan and making Steve clutch Tony even tighter. Another chuckle, muffled by Steve’s neck.

“What?” Steve gasped.

“Nothing.” Tony ground his hips into Steve’s. “Nothing.”

Steve gripped his hands under Tony’s ass, both securing his hold and pinching his mate--Tony--in his arms, Tony was still laughing, but it had turned huskier and was accompanied by a grind of his hips.

“Tell me.”

“You’re so strong.” Tony ran his hands over Steve’s shoulders and biceps.

“You like it.”

Tony’s grin turned lopsided, affection softened his eyes. “I love it. I can sit here in your arms forever.”

The elevator surged up, but Steve was pretty sure the swooping into his stomach had nothing to do with its speed. Steve surged forward, connecting their lips into a heated kiss, frantic, with too much teeth, until the doors opened at the penthouse they shared. Steve moved forward, Tony’s ass under his hands, nothing but his thin sweatpants separating them. “I want for--I love you.”

Tony broke their kiss, chuckling as Steve whined. “What do you want? Tell me.” Tony repeated Steve’s demand from moments ago. He felt his face flush, and he knew he could keep the thought that had been buzzing in his mind to himself for another moment, another day, another week; but this was Tony. Maybe there weren’t marks on their necks yet, but they’d been each other’s for over a year.

“It’s that--Forever, like you said.” They’d made it as far as their living room, Steve had Tony pressed against the wall, and he could feel Tony’s cock between them, and just the feel of it was enough to make him ache for it, for Tony’s knot. Forever. Tony still hadn’t said anything. “Will you…” Steve ran his thumb against Tony’s neck, along the edges of his scent gland, hard and waiting under Tony’s skin, waiting for Steve’s bite. “Will you be my alpha? Wear my mark, let me wear yours?”

In his arms, pinned against the wall of their living room, Steve asked Tony for always and forever.

Tony’s eyes widened, and the word that fell from his lips in more of a gasp than a Steve’s name. “Steve, yes, of course. You know we’re going to--”

A growl formed in his lungs, borne out of excitement and desire. He pressed Tony further into the wall. “No, I don’t mean in the future.” His gaze flicked to Tony’s neck, he was so tempted to close the inches and taste his skin, but he wanted Tony to understand. “I mean right now.”

Tony sputtered, his scent a heady mix of confusion, desire and an undercurrent of hope. There was also disbelief there, and that was the scent that made Steve lean in and kiss him. “Steve,” Tony moaned into the kiss. “Take me to the bedroom.”

“Happily.”

Steve all but threw Tony on the bed, coming to settle over him and continue their kissing. He tasted like home, like mate, already. Trailing the kiss down over his jaw, then ghosting over Tony’s neck. He wanted to bruise it, bite it, cover it in his scent and saliva. Tony was _his_ , and he wanted everyone to know it.

“I was going to take you someplace romantic--” Tony gasped when Steve nipped at his neck. “Bottles of champagne--Steve!” He dragged his teeth along Tony’s scent gland, the alpha’s gasp going straight to Steve’s cock. “God, you feel so good.” Tony broke, giving in to Steve, baring his neck and thrusting into his hips. “There was going--oh, fuck--music.” His hands were pushing down Steve’s pants. “Candles and--” Steve whipped Tony’s shirt overhead, returning his mouth to Tony’s neck before the shirt hit the floor. “Fuck, Steve. You--”

“Want you, Tony. Right now. Tasting like sweat and defeat--”

“Hey!” Tony pulled back to glare, but Steve swooped in and kissed the tip of his nose.

“You did lose, sweetheart.”

“Only because you have a scientific advantage, _darling_ ,” Tony replied, curling his sarcasm around the pet name.

Steve leaned up, then moved his arm to mirror where it had held Tony down on the boxing mats, his forearm just brushing the bottom of Tony’s scent gland, glistening at the base of his neck. “Don’t make me force you to yield again.”

With his hips dragging up against Steve’s, Tony’s eyes darkened with deviousness. “And what exactly would I be yielding?” Steve had to suppress a moan when Tony bared his neck. “I thought I already agreed on letting you have me for forever.”

A moan broke from Steve’s chest, because hearing Tony say those words, smelling the pleasure and desire the idea alone evoked in Tony--it made him drop his weight, his mouth falling on the gland, just close enough to press a series of chaste kisses onto it. His own neck throbbed in a way it never had before, tense with anticipation, knowing that soon, so, so soon, Tony’s mark would break through the skin, easing the pressure in a way unlike any other. And he knew that Tony wanted it just as badly, to have Steve as his omega, for the world to know they belonged together. It was a heady thought, one that spurred the dark, possessive side of Steve. One that got off knowing he could bend this alpha, _his_ alpha, to his omega desires.

“Beg.” The word slipped out, a gasp borne more on fantasy and need than Steve’s rational thought, but he didn’t regret them when Tony hands gripped tight around his arm and hip.

“Let me,” Tony began, barely a whisper. He cut himself off, eyes flashing like the alpha in him wanted to take, not ask and definitely not beg. But he enjoyed Steve on top of him, his arousal heavy in his scent and against Steve’s thigh. And he wanted Steve. “Let me have you.” He dragged his teeth against Steve’s neck, continuing until he was pressed against Steve’s ear. “Let me own you. Let me claim you. Please.” He kissed Steve’s ear, the air around them settling into something thick and heavy with importance. “Please, Steve. Give yourself to me.”

“Yes,” Steve whispered, knowing that this was it. He held his breath as Tony bit down hard. “Yes,” he moaned, gasped, clasping onto Tony as the world narrowed down to the one percisce spot where his teeth pierced Steve’s skin. “Yes.” He went limp, and Tony didn’t let a breath pass before he flipped them, never breaking their connection, one hand pressed against his cheek and the other against Steve’s hip.

All Steve could feel was pleasure, Tony hard against his thigh, slick leaking from his ass, Tony’s teeth breaking through Steve’s neck. When Tony pulled back to lick and suck the mark he’d made on Steve’s skin, he started to whisper words of love and praise and ownership as he moved down Steve’s body, kissing along his bare chest, licking at his dried sweat. Steve was hard in his sweatpants but Tony ignored his cock after he pulled them down, coming back up to kiss and nuzzle at his bondmark instead, like he couldn’t bare to be apart from it for a second now that it was there.

A surge of want, fevered and needy, hit Steve hard. With Tony pliant on top of him, he spun them again, chuckling lightly when Tony made a soft huff before his mouth found the mark again. “Mine,” Tony whispered along Steve’s skin.

“Yes,” Steve agreed, running his hand through Tony’s hair. He put a bit of force into the gesture so Tony’s head tilted away from the bond bite, so that his neck was visible for Steve. He wanted his mark on Tony more than anything.

“Yes,” Tony mirrored, as if knowing exactly what was on Steve’s mind, like he could sense it now through the bond they shared.

“I want you inside me, when I do it.” The need was starting to overwhelm him, made his words come out in a gasp as he tried not to overpower Tony right there and take what he wanted, spin them over and sink down on him with both his body and his bite.

Tony’s eyes were glazed over with pleasure when he pulled back from Steve, nodding. He pushed off his own sweatpants, hands trailing down to slip between Steve’s cheeks before the garment even fell from his feet. He bent down to lick the bond bite at the same time his finger pushed past Steve’s wet and aching rim. “I can’t wait to wear your mark, Steve.” His breath caught as Steve clamped down on his finger from the words.

“Tony, please, I don’t need prep. I’m wet enough.” His neck stung and every pulse of it only worked to increase the need growing within him to sink his teeth into Tony and take, own, claim.

Tony parted his legs, lifting one up and lining up his cock. His body sung for its mate, so close and yet still apart. A pulse of slick dripped down his ass, and Tony’s gaze locked on his as he slid in and bared his neck in one fluid motion.

A moan that turned into a growl ripped from his throat, and Steve wrapped a hand around Tony’s neck and brought his teeth to the skin. His tongue hit Tony first, the taste of sweat and want mixing with the scent of Tony’s arousal. Steve’s arousal, because of the bond bite, already had a hint of Tony’s scent laced through it, and soon Tony’s would carry Steve’s. His mouth flickered into a grin at the thought, but he didn’t let it form, instead his teeth pierced Tony’s neck, and he tasted his lover, his bondmate, his alpha, for the first time.

Decades ago, weak and sick, Steve had fantasized about bonding. He never thought it would happen, but he still imagined it hundreds of times. He never imagined anything as perfect as this.Tony gasping above him, hands in constant motion over his body and into his hair, coming to run along Steve’s cheek, smearing the tears that had formed there. Steve’s hips ground into Tony, arms wrapping around, bringing them flush together as he secured his mark.

Their bond solidified, a connection that would unite them forever. Their scent mixed and changed into something new, something that they would carry even when they were apart. Steve pulled back and took in the sight of his bite on Tony. He imagined he looked as awed as Tony did, hovering above him with wide wet eyes.

“My alpha,” Steve whispered and Tony’s eyes shut, his body wracked with emotion.

“My omega.”

It was Steve that brought their lips back together, and Tony started rocking deep strokes of intent into Steve. Every thrust found the spot inside Steve that made him clench and tighten, slick pouring from his body onto Tony’s cock, the beginnings of his knot already starting to catch on his rim.

He looked beautiful on top of Steve, the light from the lamp casting a glow around the room, and Steve imprinted this moment into his mind, how Tony looked taking him with his bond bite for the first time.

Home.

Mate.

Mine.

It didn’t take long for Tony’s thrusts to turn frantic, and the break in the rhythm was enough to send Steve over the edge, his first orgasm squeezing Tony and making his knot pop fully in an instant. “Yes,” Tony moaned. “My love, you feel so good, so tight around me, I can’t--” He shuddered on top of Steve, his hips almost a blur as he came in thick hot spurts that filled Steve up, claiming him inside and out. The thought brought Steve over the edge again, and the world whited out behind his closed eyes. Tony collapsed into Steve’s waiting arms and nuzzled into Steve neck, kissing along the bite, Tony’s knot tying them together.

“Let me see,” Steve said after a moment, when the need to see his mark on Tony’s skin became more pressing than a mere simmering desire. A part of him knew already that his eye would be drawn to the bond bite for the rest of his life.

Tony had a knowing smile on his face when he pulled from Steve’s neck and tilted his head to the side. “Want to see proof of your claim?”

It was a joke, but Tony’s eyes were still dark with possessive desire and a growl slipped from Steve’s throat. Tony chuckled lightly but the sound turned into a sharp inhale, when Steve ran his finger over the mark. “I had no idea this morning that this would happen today, but I wanted it so much, Tony. You--I know I had you, but now--” Steve broke off, a swell of emotion, of happiness cutting into his words.

“I know.” Tony was there, will always and forever be there, ingrained into his very essence there, to pick up where Steve left off. “Me too.” He grinned at Steve, self-satisfied. “And now you're mine. This was way better than waiting for some romantic getaway. My mate, he’s definitely smart.”

Steve laughed, feeling his face flush with joy. “Well _my_ mate is a genius.”

“Is that so?”

“You know it is.”

“Maybe I just like hearing you say it.”

“Which part? Genius or mate?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! [ashes0909](https://ashes0909.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
